Many types of portable electronic devices include image capturing components, such as cameras, that are able to capture images, videos, other visual impressions, or combinations of these. In general, the operation of such image capturing components is able to be controlled by a user of the electronic device. Privacy and security of a user of the electronic device is able to be enhanced by preventing images to be captured by the image capturing components of an electronic device.